


Time Flies

by Treon



Series: White Collar drabbles [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is relative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Flies

**Author's Note:**

> Prepared for the whitecollar100 'Fly' challenge.

_Time files when you're having fun._  
  
Back when he was running cons, Neal must have had the time of his life, because before he knew it, it was all gone.  In the blink of an eye.  
  
When he was thrown into prison, Neal discovered that time could also stand still.  Some nights he despaired it would ever end.  
  
He didn't think it would change much when he was released into Peter's custody.  He was still in prison.  Chained to New York, to the FBI, to Peter.   So now, four years later, he could only wonder: where did the time fly?


End file.
